


Stuck in the back seat

by superbella99



Series: Life with the boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Don't End in Blood, Family Fluff, Happy Dean, Happy Sam Winchester, Impala, Memories, Team Free Will, memories in the impala, remembering, you love the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: You have always loved the Impala, all the memories engraved into its interior.A short fic about your love for baby.





	Stuck in the back seat

You have always loved riding in the Impala. Dean was overprotective and never let you drive, and there was little to no foot room in the back, so you were permanently sitting in the back seat. But you didn't care, as long as you had the Winchesters and a destination.  
You love the smooth leather seats, worn down from their years in use. The stickiness in the summer when the back of your thighs clings to the hot leather. Sam draping his arm over the back of his seat when he speaks to you. Always warning you about being safe on the upcoming hunt, or what weapon to use according to the lore.  
You love the speakers, blaring Dean's music as you race down the highway. Dean singing along to the ancient rock music while you and Sam laugh when he gets really into it. His head banging, fingers drumming on the searing wheel.  
You love leaning over the seat and laughing with the boys about a joke you would forget within the hour. The chuckles you got when you said a cheesy pun or a lame knock-knock joke. The snickers that escape Sam's lips when Dean hits on you, and the giggles you reply with, always letting him down easy, but promising a beer later at a bar.  
You love the constant smell of burgers, cheap beer, old leather and gas. Mixing with the Winchesters musk and the smell of your shampoo. The perfect sent.  
You love the rocking of the car late at night, sending you into a dreamless sleep, only to awake when you arrive at a sleazy motel. Or waking up with one of them carrying you into the room, not wanting to disturb your sleep.  
You love all the memories you have created together. The silly little pranks, singing lyrics at the top of your voice as the brothers sang along. All the history made in one car. All the spilled fries, greasy burgers and sickly sweet pie.  
You love the feeling of the wind blowing through your hair, it getting in your face and Dean making a joke about Sam's hair. Something along the lines of 'you need a haircut.' or 'your turning into Rapunzel.'  
You love the jolt of adrenaline you get when Cas pops in next to you, blissfully unaware of shock. The shouts of Dean telling him that he's driving, and does he want them to crash? The expressions exchanged with Sam as Dean informs Castiel about his angel powers and how they should and should not be used.  
You love how everything seems to make sense when its just you, your boys, baby, and the open road. Always going somewhere, and yet in the long run, nowhere.


End file.
